the hunter in midoriya
by Cloverhead123
Summary: When garou dies on the batterfield from his master, he wakes up in izuku's body about to go up against todoroki at the sports festival. It may go a bit ugly lets say...
1. Chapter 1

Death was near the hero hunter, the human monster. He has come this far into almost becoming a 'half monster'. Bang, bomb, and genos have cornerd the red haired wolf, the one red eyed demon and still have not killed him for this very reason:

They were trying still to bring him back into the light.

they wanted him to give up so they could turn him into another pawn in the hero association.

**Just another hero**

But the time has come and gone for that matter.

All bang could see was a monster spirit at the center of the crimson wolf's core. The only reason the hunter was still standing was his desire to become a true monster to crush all the heroes and become a monster as he keeps climbing the steps to achieve his goal and never giving up.

bang has had enough.

He did not want to see his pupil suffer anymore.

He has come to a decision that will haunt him for the rest of his life.

Garou must die.

He decided to end this quickly.

As garou's life has finished passing before his eyes, all he saw was bang with a very sad look on his face rushing at him with a burst of speed faster than he has seen the old fart ever run before.

bang's hands rushed toward garou's neck

All garou could say was "sorry" before a sicking **'CRACK' **was heard all around the forest they were in as garou's limp body fell into bangs hands.

Genos and bomb felt bad, but the job had to be done to save garou once and for all. Bang had never felt so sad in his life.

And just like that, Garou's vision went dark.

.

.

.

.

.

**So what do you think of it so far than the original. I'm trying to improve on my writing skills to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a big day at the sports festival.

class 1-A was doing well so far as they came up to the battles in the arena.

Now izuku after his fight with shinsou was a bit surprising to the class. they wondered what caused midoriya to snap out of the purple haired teens brainwashing. It looked like izuku was going to walk out of the battlefield until he saw shadow faces looking back at him just like that birds dark shadow, causing him to snap out of the brainwashing and to turn around and beat his opponent.

But class 1-A did not expect this to happen as izuku was about to go against todoroki in the second match.

It looked so far so good as both contestants walked up to the opposite ends about to fight each other, both looking determined to beat the other.

todoroki wanted to win in order to show his father he does not need his fire side ever in his life as unwanted memories of him as a child when his mother threw hot water at him because she couldent take the stress from the abusive father anymore which caused the hot water scar on the left side of his forehead. His mother was now at a mental hospital.

His father took everything he loved away from him just so he could have his special shoto "suprass" him.

He swore to never to use his left side ever in his life.

Now they were about to go against each other with shoto only using ice and ice and more ice.

his father looking down at his son with angry eyes.

**"START"** present mic boomed into the crowd with his super loud voice.

"go!" todoroki said as he sent a wave of ice at izuku on a smaller scale compared to the one he sent to sero when he was angry.

As izuku was about to channel one for all into his finger to smash the ice, something or someone pushed away his control and conscious as the new fighting spirit of garou took over...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CLIFFHANGER MWAH HA HA HA ... sorry I will try to update by the end of saturday. **

**Until then...**


	3. Chapter 3

All garou could see was blackness of the void

_'huh, so I guess the old fart killed me after all, damn I should of been quicker, i felt like i was about to get so much stronger... so what now?'_

During this short time, Garou was able to rethink his past.

_'Stupid monster association, thinking they could come along and just make me their own pawn'_

As garou was thinking about his past, he started to hear something, getting louder, sounding like a way too enthuastic type of guy.

_"MIDORIYA"_

_VS_

_"TODOROKI!"_

_"2 RIVALS FACING AGAINST EACH OTHER"_

Garou started to be able to see what was in front of him

A... dual haired kid looking fiersly at him?

wait a minute... this is not anything like the afterlife

He could breath ... HE COULD BREATH.

He was alive once again!

But now he was in a odd situation:

He had no idea where he was... perhaps the martial arts super fight tournament?

just before he could think anymore, the enthuastic loud guy shouted again

"NOW... START!"

'!?'

The dual haired kid said "go" or something like that.

And shot a giant wave of ice right toward him!?

_'No not right now! I cant let this chance be ruined by some brat with ice powers_'

He must act now and get out of here to think this through fully on what to do in life now

He must first get out of here and fast!

He quickly moved to the side just avoiding the giant and tall ice wave

tall!

_'Thats it!'_

as quickly as he could, he jumped on to the iceberg. and prepared a big jump.

"WHAT IS MIDORIYA DOING ON TOP OF THAT ICE HE SO QUICKLY GOT ON TO?" said the very loud enthuastic guy again

'_I must use all the strength this body has on it plus my will to LEAP out of this stadium_'

'_I got to run. run and run!'_

And so he leaped

.

.

.

.

**Sorry about the wait, i lost my intrest to this story for a while **

**Do you guys think he will be able to jump out or not?**

**and yes I got that line from suiryu when he was running from gouketsu so sue me**


	4. important

**Im losing the will to keep going on with this story**

**feel free to copy it or rewrite it if you like**

**I have though another idea with garou**

**it is a case closed/detective conan crossover with him**

**when garou is recovering in the abandoned house from watchdog man**

**the house is transported without garou knowing into a forest**

**meanwhile the junior detective league with conan and Ai get lost in a forest and stumble apon a abondoned looking house**

**when they go inside to inspect it, they see a man with a v-hairstyle who looks like he is recovering from something**

**garou then sees them and he dosent like visitors.**

**another idea i have is garou being knocked out by orochi and then waking up in izukus body just when muscular is crushing him**

**All that i ask is someone to rewrite this or something. or write my ideas**

**my writing skills are bad**

**but my imagination is very good**

**it is frustrating when you want your idea on paper but your writing is bad**

**so if anyone wants to rewrite this or write my ideas you go right on ahead**

**I joined fanfiction because of the writer 14md347h**

**I love the story "The Hunter Amongst villains" and "The Hunters Monomyth"**

**I was inspired by him because he has the ideas that i like**

**I might write something else whenever i feel like it**

**Until next time!,**

** Cloverhead123**


	5. Rewrite

**Hey there**

**the writer digu is rewriting my story so get ready for it **


End file.
